Player Progression
Granblue Fantasy has a fairly complex game system for a free-to-play game, so it is very common for players to get a bit lost during progression or be unsure where to prioritize time and resources. This article seeks to provide some guidance based on community-established practices, recommendations, and milestones. In addition to the advice given below, check the New Player Checklist to see if you are taking advantage of the various benefits you can gain from daily, weekly, or monthly planning. Starting Progression This section applies if you have just started Granblue Fantasy for the first time, or you've played without looking up information until now and are a bit lost on what you should be doing. You're working through the story and hit a roadblock, or you find yourself out of resources and not sure where to get more, or you're overwhelmed by all the quest options outside of the Main Quests. * First, figure out if you want to reroll. This game is very lenient and you can make consistent progress without having strong or rare characters in your party, but, if you aspire to reach Granblue Fantasy's end game, or if you really like how a certain character looks or plays, it can be very motivating to have a strong or cool character to work with. * Clear at least through chapter 24 of the main quest. This gives you access to all the Normal and Hard raids, the starting point for weapon and pendant farming. Between this and the Pinboard Missions, you should have a pretty good grasp on the game system. If you're not sure what something means, the glossary or Category:Starting might be able to help. * Make sure you're unlocking and mastering classes as much as you can. Dark Fencer is hands down the most useful and widely used class due to its overwhelming strength when doing solo content, and combining it with Sidewinder's Rain of Arrows III or Sorcerer's Blind is what makes it shine, but whenever possible level up other classes in between. Collecting all the mastery bonuses will make your main character very strong, and having experience in all the classes will help you determine the best class to use in different circumstances. * You should be fairly familiar with the characters you have, so you'll want to start thinking about what kind of team you want to play. Most people choose a single element to focus on that uses their best characters, simply because it's the quickest and simplest path to making progress. However, you don't necessarily need to start with any characters if you know what you want to eventually play, just keep in mind that progress might be slower or less impactful without a solid foundation. * Assuming you've chosen an element, you'll want to start doing Normal and Hard raids to collect pendants and Omega Animas. At rank 30, you will be able to summon and join Omega raids, which will be your bread and butter for quite a long time. You are aiming to build a weapon grid of all weapons that have a skill that boosts Attack in your chosen element. * If there are any events currently going on, check the various rewards to see if anything will help you strengthen your weapon grid. If so, it may be a good idea to focus on the event exclusively, since Omega raids will still be around after the event is over. If there is nothing useful for your weapon grid, you will probably want to largely ignore the event, except you definitely want to finish any quests that reward s, and you want to make sure you've unlocked any characters given away with the event. For Loyalty characters, if you did not completely raise its loyalty, they will not be usable after the event ends. * Save all your tickets and crystals for Premium Galas. If a gala is active, determine if you want to draw or not. If your chosen element lacks 3 front line characters, you may want to consider drawing during the gala. If your chosen element has solid characters already, consider drawing for the chance at characters in another element. Intermediate Progression Once you've left the starting line, between the numerous viable activities and the rather long amount of time it takes to accomplish your original goals, it's very easy to lose track of what needs to be done. * This stage is the longest because it's where you will be refining your weapon grid, arguably the most time-consuming part of progression. After gathering all Attack weapons, the next step is to fill completely with Omega Attack weapons in your element. This usually means farming at least 5-6 Omega weapons and fully uncapping them. * In addition to Omega weapons, you'll want to begin crafting Bahamut Weapons and Revenant Weapons. These require a substantial amount of farming, but give incredible bonuses and also provide a shorter-term goal to complete while continuing to farm for Omega weapons. You might also want to start working on a Cosmos weapon. * It's a good idea to complete your daily Coop Quests for MP and to start collecting s. Progressing to the Extra stages of coop allows you to start unlocking the Extra classes, which provide even more mastery bonuses. Coop is also a good source of rupies and character experience and can be done when you are out of AP. * Events should still be approached the same as before: if an event has something you want, spend time getting it before the event ends, otherwise it's fine to ignore. You still want to do minimum event participation to earn easy event rewards and any crystals that are available, but events are also good measuring sticks for how you're progressing: see if you can solo harder raid bosses or even Nightmare-difficulty content. * Determine if you're willing to spend real money on this game or not. If you are, keep an eye out for Surprise Tickets in order to pick characters you need for your party. Either way, continue to evaluate every Premium Gala if you should attempt to draw more characters or not. If you can resist, it's a good idea to start saving crystals and tickets for Cerulean Sparks; if you can draw 300 times in one draw period, you can use the sparks to choose and recruit a featured character or summon stone. This is great for picking up limited characters. * Even though you cannot finish it until rank 101+, start planning to choose from one of the Class Champion Weapons. You need to create any one of them in order to unlock the quests required for Row IV Classes, so it's generally useful to pick a weapon you'll actually use. High Level Goals Reaching High Level unlocks various new content to pursue alongside previous goals. * Run HL Omegas to fully uncap Omega weapons. * Craft Class Champion Weapons to unlock Row IV Classes. * Farm Nightmare bosses for rare materials and s. Category:Starting